El Nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by Adam-walker
Summary: ¿ Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar para alcanzar tu mundo perfecto ? ¿ Dejarías una estela de sangre y destrucción a tu paso? ¿ Te convertirías en el peor de los demonios ? ¿ Traicionaras a aquellos para los que eres el mundo ? Solamente tu tienes la respuesta pero recuerda una vez hayas elegido un camino no debes mirar atrás porque lo único que veras serán huesos y cenizas.
1. Trato con el diablo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece .**

**"Dialogo" **

**"****P**_**ensamientos"**_

**Demonio/Jutsu/****Invocación**

**HEY ! E vuelto a Fanfiction y tengo que decir que lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero la cosa esta en que después de ver lo mucho que tendría que cambiar para adaptarse a las modificaciones que quería hacer me decidí a mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a escribir todas las historias de ahí el V2 pero bueno ahora ya he acabado y en los próximos días re-publicare mis demás historias .**

**Advertencia : Esta historia contiene temas para adultos , violencia extrema , muerte de personajes , contenido sexual e incesto por lo que si algunas de estas cosas te incomoda te recomiendo que dejes de leer ahora mismo yo ya he advertido luego no me vengáis con quejas .**

* * *

Un chico no mayor de 7 años con la piel mortalmente palida estaba tranquilamente meditando en su cama tratando de sentir todo lo que habia a su alrededor algo que habia descubierto que podia hacer hace un tiempo y si se concentraba lo suficiente en realidad seria capaz de sentir las emociones algo que lo tenia bastante extrañado teniendo en cuenta que esta era una habilidad que solamente Mito Uzumaki habia tenido y eso fue gracias a ser una Jinchuriki y por lo que tenia entendido él no era uno .

Una mueca de irritación se presento en su cara cuando pudo sentir las presencias de sus dos madres Kushina y Minako y la de su hermana gemela Narumi las cuales estaban entrenando y al parecer haciendo un gran trabajo en ignorar que tenían otro hijo mas aparte de Narumi y su hermano mayor Hitomi , habia veces que el realmente quisiera simplemente matarlas y luego ...

Dios realmente tenia que dejar de ser tan psicópata pero no era algo contra lo que podia luchar realmente teniendo en cuenta el que desde que podia recordar esos mismos pensamientos y susurros pidiendo la muerte de su familia por su abandono injusto habían estado presentes pero no solo iba a eso , siempre habia tenido ese instintivo deseo de dañar a otros , de hacerlos sufrir y francamente lo asustaba . Tenia realmente miedo de lo que acabaría pasando el día en que se dejara llevar por esos susurros .

Por suerte una nueva presencia en su habitación logro distraerlo de sus pensamientos oscuros causando que abriera los ojos para ver un clon de si mismo esperando a que reaccionara a su presencia y una vez le dio un gesto para hablar este saco un rollo de su pantalón .

" Jefe ya e encontrado lo que me pediste " Con un asentimiento tomo el rollo de su mano en el que ponía " Sellado para maestros "

Muchos subestimaban el arte del sellado sin darse cuenta de que en realidad podría ser el arte ninja mas peligroso de todos al fin y al cabo era gracias al sellado que los jinchuriki existían hoy en día .

" Jefe tambien por casualidad me encontré con el despacho de Kushina abierto y bueno encontré una cosa que tal vez te pueda interesar " Dando una mirada confusa al hecho de que el clon parecía en realidad preocupado por él decidió que podría ser algo muy importante por lo que le dio una orden mental para entregarle eso tan interesante .

El clon con reticencia saco de su bolsillo un papel y se lo entrego , en el papel ponía :

Yo Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze declaro a mi hija menor Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze la heredera del clan Uzumaki al considerarla mucho mas fuerte que su hermano mayor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y por lo tanto mas apta para tomar el cargo . Esto se declara oficial cuando cumpla 9 años momento en el cual se enfrentaran para demostrar quien es mas fuerte si gana sera la nueva heredera y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sera exiliado del clan según las leyes de sucesión aunque esto sera en secreto y Naruto no sabrá nada al respecto . 

Firmado Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze y con la aprobación de Minako Namikaze . 

Decir que Naruto estaba enfadado y herido seria un eufemismo , claro que hacia tiempo que en realidad habia dejado de considerarse a si mismo miembro de la familia pero que en realidad las cosas llegaran al punto en que harían algo que de forma oficial lo exiliria y aun encima tendrian el descaro de pensar que el no se daría cuenta de ello .

Fue entonces cuando los susurros aumentaron en su cabeza y por primera vez estaba mas que dispuesto a escucharlos , mientras que dejaba que la ira y el odio invadieran su mente no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules se habían vuelto un color gris opaco y había ganado 1 Tomoe negro que estaba girando grabando para siempre en su memoria la mayor traición que habia sentido en su vida .

Siguiendo los susurros humo negro empezo a formarse lentamente en su mano hasta tomar la forma de un kunai , no habia nada especial en su forma excepto la forma en que parecía brillar casi como si algún veneno estuviera impregnado en el filo .

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desestimo rapidamente el kunai mientras que se reprendía mentalmente por la estupidez que habia estado a punto de hacer , seria absolutamente imposible para el matar a dos Kunochis nivel kage y a su hermana mayor la cual con solo 12 ya era una jonnin ... todavia .

Una vez mas tuvo que detener los susurros que se deslizaban en su mente mientras que ahora tomaba su atención a los ojos que le devolvían la mirada en el espejo de su habitación . Fue ahora que finalmente se dio cuenta de que habia desbloqueado el **Sozo no me ( Ojo de la creación ) **el doujutsu del clan Uzumaki el cual daba la capacidad de crear cualquier cosa siempre y cuando se tuviera el chakra suficiente para ello ademas de conceder memoria fotográfica .

Decidiendo probar su nuevo se concentro en un kunai rojo con una cadena atada al mango . Humo negro se volvio a formar en su mano y una vez desapareció en su mano estaba el kunai que se habia imaginado con todos y cada uno de los detalles .

" Esto es sin duda impresionante "

Volviendo su mirada al papel olvidado tomo una firme decisión . Él entrenaría , se haría lo mas fuerte posible para poder vencer a su hermana cuando llegara el momento y entonces les diría a toda su famili.. a esa basura que el ya no tenia nada que ver con ellos y que para el habían muerto .

* * *

2 años habían pasado de aquello y ahora Naruto de 9 años estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana gemela y tambien la suya pero a nadie le parecía importar ya que todos los regalos iban para ella . Pero tampoco es como si el diera mas de un pensamiento a ella , en lo que a el le respecta todos ellos no eran mas que lameculos buscando el favor de su madre .

"Hola Naruto-kun te he traído un regalo " Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga Izuka Uchiha la cual tenia 14 años y ya iba por el camino de convertirse en una mujer muy bella .

" Muchas gracias Izuka-chan " Naruto le dedico una sonrisa que todavia tenia que patentar y le dio un pequeño abrazo aunque solamente llegaba a la zona del pecho ya que ella era mucho mas alta que él .

" Ah crecen tan rápido 9 años y ya tienes novia , se siente como si fuera ayer cuando venias a mi cuarto cuando habia una tormenta " Esa voz molesta solamente podia provenir de su hermana mayor Hitomi la cual tenia una expresión melancólica mientras se limpiaba una lagrima claramente falsa .

Izuka parecía a punto de dar una respuesta bastante ofensiva y vulgar por el comentario de su amiga antes de ser interrumpida por una tos .

Mientras tanto Minako tosio en señal de que todos la escucharan " Ahora que Narumi a cumplido los 9 años he decidido que retara a Naruto para el puesto de heredero del clan Uzumaki " Todos rapidamente empezaron a aplaudir por Narumi sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Naruto los cuales eran equivalentes a cero absoluto aunque pudo sentir los susurros en su cabeza aumentar .

" Espera ¿ Que ? " Cuestiono Hitomi sorprendida .

" ¿ _Ella no lo sabia ? "_ Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto .

" Bueno como ya sabes solamente se puede ser un heredero de un clan a la vez por lo cual el clan Uzumaki seria para Naruto pero yo y Kushina consideramos a Narumi mas fuerte y por lo tanto mas apta para ser la heredera "

Hitomi parecía a punto de replicar antes de que el chasquido de las botas de Naruto caminando hacia la puerta que daba el patio llamo la atención de todos .

" No perdamos mas el tiempo "

* * *

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento que habia en el patio Naruto extendió su mano mientras que humo negro se empezo a formar en el dando forma a un guantelete rojo con cadenas que se extendían desde la palma hasta el antebrazo de Naruto .

" Lo siento Ni-chan yo no quería enfrentarme a ti " Humo rojo se formo en su mano y cuando este se disipo revelo una katana con el remolino Uzumaki impreso en el mango .

Sin molestarse en prepararse Naruto espero tranquilamente a que Narumi , atacara algo que no tardo mucho en hacer al verla aparecer frente a él con la katana a mediados de oscilación , la cual detuvo fácilmente con su guantelete antes de pronunciar una simple palabra " **Inpakuto ( Impacto ) " **Una fuerte onda de choque salio de su guantelete mandando a volar con fuerza a Narumi hacia un árbol .

Esta logro recuperarse antes y de inmediato le lanzo varios shurikens que Naruto desvió con una versión mas fuerte de su técnica anterior antes de que la cadena atribuida al guantelete se soltó de su antebrazo para luego azotarla como si de un látigo se tratara .

Fue solo la rapidez de pensamiento de Narumi al sustituirse con una piedra lo que la salvo de haber sido partida por la mitad por la cadena .

Naruto apareció detrás de ella con una cara de aburrimiento en su cara para luego poner la mano en su estomago " **Inpakuto " ** La fuerza del choque fue suficiente para mandar a volar a Narumi solo para que Naruto volviera a aparecer por encima de ella y volver a usar la misma técnica enviándola a chocar con el suelo y creando un cráter .

Naruto aterrizo suavemente en el suelo y sin dar una sola mirada al cráter empezo a caminar en dirección a su "familia" para decirles unas cuantas verdades antes de que sintio una presencia maliciosa a sus espaldas y una vez se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Narumi envuelta en el manto de chakra del Kyuubi con tres colas saliendo de su espalda .

Fue solo a causa de sus instintos que pudo poner el guantelete a tiempo para bloquear un zarpazo que lo hubiera partido por la mitad pero sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir su estomago arder solo para bajar la mirada y ver como un brazo de chakra le atravesaba el estomago .

Lo ultimo que Naruto pudo ver antes de entregarse al cálido abrazo de la inconsciencia fue a Minako y Kushina corriendo a comprobar a Narumi " _Tch ni siquiera cuando me estoy ahogando en un charco de mi propia sangre van a prestarme atención , es como para reírse "_

* * *

Mientras que esto sucedía en una dimensión muy diferente a la suya nos encontramos con un campo completamente devastado con innumerables cadaveres por todos lados y en la que solo quedaban 3 hombres y una enorme bestia de diez colas . Dos de ellos estaban encima de la bestia controlandola mientras que el otro estaba en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho que sangraba a borbotones .

" Rindete Obito desde un principio fuiste solo un peón " Hablo un joven que debía tener unos 17 años , con el pelo rubio y mechones rojos , ojos morados con círculos y que llevaba una armadura al estilo samurai con placas de metal . Este joven era Naruto Uzumaki y a su lado se encontraba Madara Uchiha que llevaba la misma ropa que él .

" Se que no puedo ganar pero por lo menos puedo evitar que cumplas tu maldito plan **Kamui (** Poder de los dioses ) " Naruto fue absorbido por un vórtice negro y Obito cayo muerto por la perdida de sangre .

" Maldito seas Obito sin Naruto no puedo cumplir mi plan " Grito Madara con furia al ver un plan en el que habia gastado tanto tiempo se desvanecía antes sus ojos sin que este pudiera hacer nada .

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki se vio a si mismo en unas alcantarillas cuando se despertó " _¿ Pero que coño hago en unas alcantarillas ? " _Luego cuando empezo a mirar se dio cuenta de un niño de 9 años que sorprendentemente se veía exactamente igual que el cuando era mas joven .

Con una teoría en mente se acerco al chico y puso su palma sobre su cabeza y usando el **Ningendo **empezo a observar las memorias del niño . Una vez acabo los círculos de sus ojos estaban girando a gran velocidad mientras que la malicia y el odio eran casi palpables en su mirada .

Obligando a calmarse Naruto volvio a centrar a su atención en su versión mas joven mientras pensaba en que hacer ya que claramente el ya no se encontraba en su mundo y el no tenia ninguna forma de volver al suyo .

Mientras reflexionaba vio las alcantarillas oscurecerse y empezando a encogerse lo cual solo significaba que su versión mas joven se estaba muriendo . Una vez consiguió una idea de inmediato lanzo un pulso de chakra que provoco que su versión mas joven se despertara .

" Mira chico iré al grano yo soy un versión tuya de otra dimensión que a acabado aquí por una historia demasiada larga para contar ahora mismo porque te estas muriendo y yo puedo salvarte ademas de darte el poder para aplastar a todo aquel que este en tu camino "

" Yo ... yo no quiero aplastar a todo el que este en tu camino ademas de que no confió en ti " Respondió el mas joven aunque la inseguridad en su voz era notable .

" Muy bien entonces adelante muérete aquí como nada mas que un chico insignificante que murió porque las putas sin valor que tenia de madres decidieron que era débil " Le respondió el mayor en tono duro antes de extender su mano " Vamos dame la mano y te juro que todo se acabara , no habrá mas dolor , no habrá mas decepción , no habrá mas soledad , yo haré todo en mi poder para hacerte feliz "

Todavía vacilante el mas joven le dio la mano y de inmediato humo negro los envolvió a ambos " _Demasiado fácil "_

" Juntos superaremos a Rikudo Sennin y crearemos un mundo que ira mas allá de la perfección eso es algo que te prometo y no me detendré ante nada para cumplir esa promesa "

* * *

En el hospital se encontraban Minako , Kushina , Narumi y Hitomi todas las cuales tenían marcas de moretones menos Hitomi gracias a Tsunade que no estaba precisamente feliz una vez le explicaron toda la historia .

" Sabemos que fue una estupidez y nos arrepentimos pero ahora dinos como esta por favor " Suplico Minako mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo .

" No pasara de esta noche , el youki en sus heridas impide que usemos cualquier ninjutsu medico en él y aun si sobrevive su carrera como ninja esta arruinada , la garra perforo varios órganos internos que no se pueden curar de ninguna forma sin arriesgarnos a dañarlos aun mas " Mientras hablaba una lagrima traicionera caía por su ojo , otra persona importante para ella iba a morir y una vez mas no podia hacer nada para evitarlo " Espero que esteis contentas lo que lleváis tantos años esperando que suceda a sucedido y por vuestra maldita culpa , si por lo menos hubierais tratado de hacerle feliz los años de vida que tendría hubiera podido vivir mas pero ahora por el distanciamiento que vosotras mismas habéis puesto y vuestra estupidez va a morir pensando que no lo queréis . Seguidme y no digáis una sola palabra o os espera otra paliza "

Así siguieron a Tsunade a una habitación completamente blanca con varias maquinas y en el centro una camilla en la que se encontraba Naruto con vendas cubriéndole todo el torso y varias de las maquinas conectadas a él . De pronto las maquinas empezaron a pitar hasta que se estanco en un solo pitido muy agudo señalando que habia perdido el pulso . Fue casi a cámara lenta el como el como se dieron cuenta de que su hijo/hermano/ahijado acababa de morir antes de estallar en lagrimas .

Humo negro empezo a surgir del cuerpo de Naruto tomando la forma de una mascara con una sonrisa maníaca antes de volver a hundirse en el cuerpo del rubio y casi por arte de magia las heridas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente hasta desaparecer completamente .

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se levanto en una posición sentada mientras que abría sus ojos los cuales ahora tenían 4 tomoes . Nadie se movió de su posición esperando a lo que iba a hacer .

" Tch parece que sigo con vida "

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado .**

**Como os podéis dar cuenta en esta versión Naruto ya no tendrá Sharingan pero comprended que esto lo hice porque simplemente ya hubiera tenido demasiadas cosas para usar y ya no sabría que elegir para utilizar . **


	2. Génesis de Lucifer

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**"Dialogo"**

**"_Pensamientos"_**

**Biju/Jutsu/Invocación**

* * *

Todas estaban paralizadas simplemente observando a Naruto flexionando su mano de forma experimental como si no estuviera seguro de que todavia pudiera hacerlo o como si ni siquiera fuera su cuerpo y estuviera comprobando si funcionaba .

" _Tch mi cuerpo todavia esta débil " _

Mientras que pensaba en eso humo negro empezo a brotar de su cuerpo ocupándose de borrar cualquier cicatriz o herida que todavia no se hubiera desvanecido y en el proceso fortaleciendo su cuerpo en gran medida para que no se rompiera bajo la presión de su nuevo poder .

Sin que Naruto lo supiera los tomoes en sus ojos empezaron a girar , en primer lugar lentamente para luego aumentar su velocidad gradualmente hasta el punto de que los tomoes ya no eran distinguibles sustituidos por una aro girando a gran velocidad para luego empezar a separarse en varios círculos mas pequeños hasta que tenia 4 lineas delgadas alrededor del iris en forma de aro y sus ojos anteriormente de color gris opaco habían adquirido un color morado claro .

Súbitamente soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo rubio el cual ahora habia ganado unos cuantos mechones rojos mas y finalmente tomo nota de sus espectadoras en particular de las miradas sorprendidas , de alegría , esperanzadas y de arrepentimiento en su cara las cuales le importaban mas bien poco aunque se tuvo que contener las ganas de lanzar un Shinra Tensei cuando vio las miradas arrepentidas en las caras de las putas que se hacían llamar sus madres .

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que habia activado sin darse cuenta el Rinnegan de inmediato lo desactivo aunque ya era demasiado tarde teniendo en cuenta que ya se habían dado cuenta de ello aunque siempre quedaba la esperanza de que lo pasaran por alto a causa de la situación " _Lo dudo _" Pensó mientras se bajaba de la cama .

" ¿ Hijo ? " Pregunto tímidamente Kushina queriendo asegurarse de que su hijo todavia estuviera ahí .

Naruto se erizo visiblemente al ser llamado de esa forma " Tanto tiempo queriendo ser llamado así y ahora que finalmente lo hace no puedo sentir nada mas que asco y repugnancia " Al parecer Naruto pensó eso en voz alta al ver la mirada triste en Kushina y la forma en que sus ojos se volvían acuosos tal y como si estuviera a punto de llorar . De nuevo tenia que añadir mentalmente al ver que sus ojos que ya de por si estaban rojos y se pregunto a si mismo si debería preocuparse por el hecho de que no le importaba una mierda .

Minako finalmente decidió hablar en un intento de defenderse a si misma y a Kushina . Grave Grave error " Vamos hijo se que lo hemos hecho pero estoy segura de que no a sido tan malo " Lastima para ella que el titulo de genio no incluía como saber hablar con un hijo al que llevas mucho tiempo ignorando y que estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa . Una verdadera lastima .

Tsunade esperaba que Naruto se enfadara y empezara a gritar o tal vez que las atacara e incluso ambas algo que ella disfrutaría de ver , lo que sin duda no se esperaba era el que Naruto empezara a reír pero aunque la risa era de lo mas normal todavia envió escalofríos por su espalda como muy pocas cosas podían hacer .

Tan rapidamente como empezo a reír se detuvo viendo el como ahora una sonrisa que nadie podría calificar se extendía por toda su cara " Si eso te hace sentir mejor sigue pensándolo pero esta muy mal engañarse a uno mismo "

De inmediato humo negro se solidifico en una garra para luego posarse en el cuello de la persona que le habia tocado el hombro solo para desaparecer al ver que era su hermana Hitomi la cual por una vez en mucho tiempo tenia una expresión seria .

" ¿ Que demonios te ha pasado ? Hace unos minutos estabas a punto de morir y ahora estas perfectamente bien " El tono en el que hablaba exigía nada mas que la verdad aunque la preocupación en su voz todavia podría ser notada fácilmente .

Una sonrisa de gato de chesire se extendió por toda su cara mientras tiraba de su mano haciéndola caer hasta que la boca de Naruto estaba a la altura de su oído " Lo que a pasado mi querida hermana es que me e vuelto mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamas podría soñar " Por la forma en que lo dijo parecía estar tratando de reconfortarla aunque habia logrado exactamente lo opuesto .

" Bueno por mucho que me gustaría quedarme tengo mucho que hacer por lo que no tengo mas remedio que despedirme " Humo negro envolvió toda su forma y una vez se disolvió Naruto ya no estaba allí .

" Entonces ¿ Esta bien ? " Pregunto dudosamente Narumi .

" No lo se hermanita , no lo se " Respondió Hitomi .

* * *

**? ? ? **

Humo negro empezo a formarse en lo que parecía una enorme cueva con un claraboya en el techo como única fuente de luz y una vez el humo se disipo revelo a Naruto .

" **¿ Y ahora que ? **" Pregunto una voz molesta en su mente lo cual solo causo un fuerte suspiro por parte de Naruto .

" _ Ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme Shinju no tengo tiempo para ti _"

" **Tch y pensar que me a tocado soportar a un mocoso como mi nuevo anfitrión **"

" _Calla maldito arbolito " _De inmediato un montón de insultos vinieron por parte de la deidad árbol causándole una fuerte migraña al rubio " _Por el amor de Kaguya cállate de una maldita vez " _Por supuesto la deidad árbol en su cabeza lo ignoro . Mientras que esto pasaba no pudo evitar recordar lo que habia llevado a esta situación .

**Flashback **

Los dos Narutos se dieron la mano mientras que humo negro lentamente los envolvía a ambos hasta que una presencia que helaba las almas de ambos apareció sin previo aviso en todo el alcantarillado que era el Mindscape de Naruto .

Una vez se giraron para ver quien era el intruso vieron allí de pie a un hombre anciano vestido con un traje negro el cual colgaba de su cuerpo extremadamente delgado mientras se apoyaba en un bastón con la punta de acero el cual ambos sospechaban que no necesitaba realmente y en su mano habia un anillo de plata pura el cual emitía una sensación de frío y desesperación . El hombre estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras se acercaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo .

" Me temo que no puedo permitir que esta aberración al orden natural suceda "

" ¿ A que te refieres ? " Pregunto el Naruto mas joven .

" El tipo al que estabas a punto de regalarle tu cuerpo no pertenece aquí , es mas ahora mismo debería estar ya en el infierno " La forma tranquila en que lo estaba diciendo solamente lograba que el Naruto adulto se pusiera nervioso .

" Realmente crees que puedes detenerme " Sin esperar respuesta se lanzo hacia el anciano .

" Las bacterias como tu deberían aprender lo insignificantes que son " El anciano chasqueo los dedos y toda la forma del Naruto adulto se desvaneció en nada mas que polvo .

" ¿ Que vas a hacer conmigo ? " Pregunto Naruto nerviosamente .

El anciano finalmente centro su atención en el joven " Devolverte a la vida "

" ¿ Por que ? "

" Porque todavia tienes grandes cosas que cumplir y por mucho que lo odie por esta vez haré una excepción pero esto no sucederá dos veces "

Una nueva presencia se dio en el alcantarillado y ambos giraron sus ojos para ver la enorme bestia conocida como Shinju la cual empezo a balancear sus colas brutalmente en todas direcciones destruyendo el alcantarillado aunque el anciano se mantuvo en total calma .

" Shinju la deidad pagana mas poderosa de todas , pensé que ya te habrías desvanecido pero parece que de alguna forma tu conciencia se junto con la de la bacteria y aun sigues aquí aunque él ya no este " El anciano parecía reflexionar al respecto antes de simplemente chasquear los dedos y de inmediato humo negro envolvió tanto a Naruto y a Shinju el cual de repente se detuvo mientras que parecía adquirir cierta conciencia .

" Escúchame bien joven estas destinado a grandes cosas y la ganancia del Shinju solamente te lo facilita pero sera mejor que recuerdes esto no importa lo fuerte que te vuelvas , no importa lo invulnerable que pienses que te has vuelto al final yo acabare cosechando tu alma y si te pones arrogante lo único que conseguirás sera que eso sea mas temprano que tarde "

Tan repentinamente como apareció el anciano desapareció dejando solos a Naruto y a Shinju .

" **¿ Que demonios acaba de pasar ? **" Cuestiono Shinju el cual finalmente habia ganado la suficiente conciencia como para pensar correctamente y hablar .

" No tengo ni idea " El humo a su alrededor se inyecto en su cuerpo causando que Naruto empezara a gritar de dolor al sentir miles de recuerdos que no eran suyos introducirse en su cabeza y sus ojos sangraban mientras empezaban a adquirir un tono morado .

" **No se porque pero me parece que vamos a tener mucha mierda con la que tratar en el futuro **" Comento Shinju y Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo o lo estaría si no fuera por que todavia gritaba de dolor .

**Fin del flashback**

" **Oye mocoso si has terminado ya de recordar el pasado te importaría decirme que demonios vas a hacer ahora **"

" _Por ahora entrenar , lo ultimo que quiero es que me maten por confiarme gracias a los poderes que e recibido de ti _"

" **Me alegra saber que por lo menos un humano no es un emo arrogante que depende de un poder que no le pertenece **"

" _No gracias , te juro que me pegare un tiro si me acabo volviendo así _"

" **¿ Que es pegarse un tiro ? **"

" _No tengo ni idea _"

* * *

**? ? ?**

Los truenos resonaban en el cielo mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza casi como si se tratara de un castigo divino y el sonido de una persona corriendo rapidamente resonaba entre los arboles del bosque en el que se encontraban .

Las piernas le ardían por el esfuerzo excesivo causado por su carrera y su corazon se sentía como si fuera a estallarle en el pecho pero las consecuencias de lo que le pasaría si se detenía ahora eran mucho mas graves que un simple dolor de piernas por lo que saco fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia y aumento su velocidad .

Invisible para la persona la niebla del bosque empezo a disolverse para dar lugar a la vista a una enorme fortaleza que cualquiera podría decir que no debería estar allí . La fortaleza tenia unos enormes muros negros como la noche del cual colgaban estacas para evitar ser escalado , grandes torres de vigía envueltas en puro fuego rojo se encontraban en todos los puntos cardinales aumentando aun mas el terror que inducia ya de por si la fortaleza . Una fortaleza que solamente podia haber venido del infierno .

La persona que se revelo como una niña no mayor de 8 años finalmente logro salir de la gran fila de arboles para ver las enormes puertas de la fortaleza abiertas algo que sin duda anteriormente no estaban . Momentáneamente se detuvo tratando de retomar el aliento y pensar si realmente seria una buena idea entrar en la fortaleza pero la voz de sus perseguidores la obligo a tomar su decisión .

Desecho cualquier miedo que pudiera tener empezo a correr cual alma que lleva el diablo . Los pasillos de la fortaleza sin duda no ayudaban al aspecto lúgubre teniendo en cuenta que contaba con largos e interminables pasillos sin ninguna decoración mas que cuadros en los que se representaban grotescas escenas de asesinatos o de tortura .

Finalmente la niña llego a una sala del trono la cual se encontraba en ruinas algo fácilmente visible teniendo en cuenta todos los escombros que habían tirados por el suelo . En frente de ella habían varias armaduras y espadas rotas creando un sendero hasta una figura descomunal .

La figura era un caballero negro que debía medir como mínimo 3 m su armadura forjada en el averno tenia hombreras con pinchos tan afilados que parecían recién pulidos , su brazo derecho tenia un gran guantelete hecho como si fuera una garra mientras que la izquierda llevaba un extraño guante rojo como lo sangre con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en el . Su cabeza estaba envuelta en un yelmo el cual tenia tres protuberancias similares a cuernos saliendo de la zona del cráneo con pequeñas viseras para los ojos . El caballero negro tambien portaba una espada de por lo menos la mitad de su tamaño la cual estaba clavada en el suelo mientras descansaba las manos sobre el pomo de acero de la espada .

Detrás del caballero negro se encontraba un trono en el cual descansaba la estatua de un rey cuya expresion se encontraba congelada en una cara de dolor y agonía eterna .

La niña casi en trance se acerco hasta la figura descomunal del caballero negro y empezo a acariciar la armadura negra como la noche sin darse cuenta de que su sangre proveniente de una herida que se habia hecho durante su carrera estaba manchando su armadura aunque esta se fundía con la armadura del caballero negro tan pronto como la tocaba .

Tan distraída estaba en el momento que no se dio cuenta como dos hombres con bandas de Kumo entraban en la sala , ambos parecían sucios y cansados mientras sonrisas repugnantes se extendían por toda su cara

" Al fin te atrapo pequeña perra " Hablo uno de los dos hombres que habían llegado mientras se acercaba .

" Ey jefe vamos a divertirnos con la pequeña perra antes de llevarla de vuelta , no creo que le importe a Raikage-sama al fin y al cabo para eso va a ser usada una vez lleguemos " Hablo el otro mientras su sonrisa repugnante aumentaba todavia mas .

La niña dio un paso atrás pero no pudo llegar mas lejos al chocar su pequeño cuerpo con el descomunal caballero negro . La desesperación lentamente se adueñaba de su mente y entonces dio una suplica para cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla , una suplica pidiendo ayuda , una suplica pidiendo a alguien que la protegiera .

" Me despierto después de miles de años y me encuentro con que mi casa a sido invadido por unos repugnantes humanos y aun encima tienen pensado dañar a mi nueva ama . Imperdonable  " Hablo una voz metálica .

Cuando la niña abrio los ojos vio la figura descomunal del caballero negro enfrente de ella las viseras anteriormente vacías ahora llenas con fuego del averno que brillaban con furia sin igual dirigida directamente hacia los hombres frente a ella . El caballero negro saco la espada del suelo y dio una oscilacion brutal hacia los hombres que causo una fuerte ola de viento que los mando a chocar contra una de las paredes de la sala .

Los hombres se levantaron del suelo magullados y con expresiones furiosas en sus caras y de inmediato pasaron por varios sellos de mano .

" **Raiton : Jibashi ( Elemento rayo : Asesino electromagnético ) **"

" **Katon : Goryuka ( Elemento fuego : Gran bomba del dragon de fuego ) **"

Los dos jutsus impactaron contra el caballero negro creando un infierno de fuego y rayos pero para su horror el caballero negro salio de ella sin un solo rasguño en su armadura . La hoja de la espada del caballero negro se incendio con un profano fuego verde y para cuando se dieron cuenta de que iban a morir sin duda ellos ya habían sido cortados a la mitad .

Sin dar una sola mirada a los hombres ahora muertos el caballero se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia su nueva ama a paso lento , con el suelo retumbando con fuerza por cada paso que daba debido a su tamaño descomunal .

La niña tenia mucho miedo de que el caballero negro fuera a atacarla y para cuando finalmente habia llegado frente a ella y lo vio alzar su enorme espada cerro los ojos esperando el dolor pero al oír el sonido de algo clavado en el suelo abrio los ojos .

La espada se encontraba clavada en el suelo una vez mas mientras que el caballero se habia arrodillado en sumisión , con una mano descansando sobre el pomo de la espada mientras que la otra se encontraba cruzada en su pecho .

" Desde hoy mi ama te juro que estaré ahí cuando nadie mas lo este , te juro que seré la espada que destruya a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarte un solo pelo y el escudo que detendrá cualquier daño que venga en tu camino  " Mientras que hablaba el caballero negro empezo a brillar " Una sola gota mas de tu sangre y nuestro contrato se hará eterno  "

La niña sin dudarlo se levanto y cubrió con su pequeña mano sangrante la mano que descansaba sobre el pomo de la espada donde una sola gota cayo sobre el guante sellando así para siempre su pacto .

* * *

**Hola ! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo . No tengo realmente idea de cuando actualizare la próxima vez pero no esperéis que sea demasiado pronto . Ah si le daré una galleta virtual a quien sepa decir quien era el anciano y a que obra pertenece . **


End file.
